The present invention relates to a device capable of displaying information associated with photographic operations.
For optimum exposures, various photographic information such as a film speed, an aperture selected, a shutter speed selected and the number of frames exposed is needed to be displayed, but in general a selected aperture is displayed on the lens barrel while a selected shutter speed and the number of exposures made are displayed on the top or back of a camera body. This means that one must seek photographic information at various positions, which is inconvenient and cumbersome.
In order to overcome such difficulties, there has been proposed and demonstrated an electro-optical display device using light-emitting diodes and/or a liquid-crystal display device which permits one to view photographic information within the field of view of a viewfinder. Various cameras incorporating such photographic information display devices are available on the market.
However, in order to mount such display devices in camera bodies, a relatively large space is needed. As a result, the field of view of a viewfinder is reduced, so that photographic information such as a subject to be photographed, an angle of view, focusing and the like which must be conveyed through the viewfinder is adversely affected. In addition, there is a problem that one only cares about the information associated with a subject and forgets to confirm photographic or exposure information such as a shutter speed and so on, so that exposure failure results.